Look Underneath for the True Story
by SilverRouge
Summary: Many things have happened since all the Bionic heroes learned everything about their Bionics. Even after Bree and Chase joined the Elite Force. Adam met people, saved millions of lives, but one thing no one knew about. He met someone, he saved them, befriended them, but it turned into more. Is it possible to be with someone who's normal? Can they stay out of his heroic life? Slash.


A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats only OCs

Chapter 1

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, as Adam Davenport creeped slowly to the shuttle pod. He checked around every corner making sure no one was following him or awake in front of him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to make it out tonight if he got caught, he quickly rushed to the seats in the tube, and punched in the coordinates to his destination. As the door slid silently closed to the pod, he didn't notice the two sets of eyes from the computer table watching him shoot to the main land, leaving Bionic Island.

"Where's he going?" asked Bree from her side of the computer table.

"Knowing Adam? Probably to see if rocks float." Chase said mockingly, as he pulled up the coordinate list to see where Adam was going. "See it shows Mission Creek." He said, showing Bree the list. "Huh that weird it's not letting off at the usual spot." He noticed.

"Where's it stopping at?" Bree said as he pulled up the pods camera.

"It looks like just a few blocks from the park." He replied noticing the park entrance a few blocks down.

"What's he doing down there? Especially at 1 in the morning?"

The duo just looked at each other confused, as their brother walked away and out of view from the pods camera.

Adam quickly made his way down the street, grabbing a pizza on his way to the building he was looking for.

A few years ago, Adam had graduated from High School, and while not at the top of the class, he wasn't at the bottom either. He became a solo hero for a while saving people all around the world. It was on one of these missions that me save someone, someone who was about to jump from a 30ft fall from a cliff.

With Adams powers, he couldn't save them from falling, so he did something he rarely did. He sat down and talked with them. The person had been bullied throughout their life. They put on a strong face at home and to everyone they knew, but it all just built up inside. They couldn't take it anymore. They were there for everyone else to talk to, but no one would listen to what they had to say. The duo sat there for hours, Adam listening and the person letting everything out. At the end of it all, Adam brought them back to town.

Ever since that day, Adam didn't tell anyone about what had happened. Not Mr. Davenport, not Douglas, not even Bree and Chase. He kept the person's secret. They even hangout often when Adam wasn't saving lives.

All of that happened 5 years ago. 5 years ago, Adam saved his best friend from a mistake. 4 years ago, his best friend was hired in Davenport Inc. as a public relations associate. 3 years ago, Adam asked his best friend on their first date. 2 years ago, Adam's siblings returned to Mission Creek. 1 year ago, his best friend moved to Mission Creek.

And Tonight, Adam was rushing to the apartment where his best friend was renting.

"Knock, Knock" Adam said using his key to get into the apartment, knowing that his lover was awake working in the small kitchen. "Babe, I brought your favorite pizza! Sausage and Mushrooms!" he said excitedly leaning down and kissing his lover's cheek while setting a plate on top of the papers in front of the deeply focused body in the chair.

"Huh? Oh, Adam! You're here! How late is it tonight?" asked the guy looking at the clock on the wall. "Yikes, you didn't have to come tonight, babe. I know Mr. Davenport has a big mission for you guys to go on tomorrow, and I have to write a press release on his new invention, the Davenport Duplicator. It duplicates any organic material you insert into it. Though thankfully it doesn't work on humans, or bionics." The last was added when Adam perked up with interest.

"Damn, and here I though a threesome with myself would be super-hot." He said winking at his lover.

"As the one bottoming for the Bionic Hero with Super strength, it wouldn't be good idea." Said the male, as he stood up getting glasses out of the cabinet and some white wine from the fridge.

"Awe c'mon babe, just once?" Adam begged as he gave his boyfriend a fresh set of puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it. Our anniversary is coming up you know. Almost 3 years." He said smiling as he poured two glasses, and turned back to the table.

"3 amazing years." Adam corrected, as he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him between his legs, tilting up for a kiss from his standing boyfriend. After sharing a loving kiss, the two took the pizza and wine into the living room and sat on the couch. "And tonight I get topick the movie!" Adam said excitedly, as he reached for Zootopia. "What I love the talking animals." He defended, getting a laugh from the shorted male.

They duo spent the night cuddled on the couch watching the movie, just enjoying the time they got with each other before Adam's mission tomorrow sent him away for a few weeks.

About four quarters till the end of the movie Adam noticed the light snoring coming from his boyfriend. So after turning off the TV, he gently carried him to his bed and tucked him in. Giving one last kiss to the sleeping figure, he went and cleaned up the dishes and pizza. As he cleaned he couldn't help thinking of how amazingly lucky he was to have met someone who completes him like Hadrian did. After he put the pizza away he slipped out of the door and locked it, then hurried back to the pod. Hoping all the way that this next mission would end before his and Hadrian's anniversary came, because this year he wanted to make everything perfect.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated, Flames are not.


End file.
